


She Only Smokes When She Drinks

by PaxieAmor



Category: Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Carol and Steve are bros, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows she only drinks alone...</p>
<p>And she only smokes when she drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Only Smokes When She Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR CAPTAIN MARVEL #9!!!
> 
> Slightly inspired by Joe Nichol’s “[She Only Smokes When She Drinks](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsx-bOQMUk4)”, and the idea seemed to fit Carol. First time writing the lovely Lady Danvers, please go easy on me?

The night was cold and the snow was new, and she guessed it was really pretty if you were into that sort of thing. The day had been long and hard and she was exhausted. The giant robot hamsters had been an interesting thing to have to deal with, but when they started raining flaming coconuts upon her, she was ready to board the Nope Train to Fuck-That-ville. Of course, that wasn’t an actual option, and Captain Marvel battled on, discovering that while they like playing with fire, they were in no way immune to it.

FYI: roasting hamsters don’t smell that great.

That had been an hour and a long shower ago and she still felt dead. Carol doesn’t let things get to her that much anymore, but she’s mostly human and some days she just can’t help it. Some days, she wants nothing more than a few stiff drinks and a smoke, and today is one of those some days. Robot hamsters aren’t enough to bring her down, just the icing on the cake.

Not being able to fly was killing her.

She hasn’t smoked in years; it’s hard to maintain that particular habit in a city that a ban on smoking in just about every indoor space you can think of (and some outdoor ones as well). There are a few bars that call themselves smoke shops, specifically to work around the laws, and Carol knows of one not far from her apartment.  It’s usually pretty deserted, which is good for her purposes.

“Whiskey on the rocks,” she said as she sat down. “And a pack of smokes.”

“Brand?” the bartender asked as she poured the drink.

“Cheapest ones you’ve got.” The bartender nodded, delivering both to Carol seconds later. She also set down a small box of matches, which was appreciated. She pulled a cigarette from the pack and put it between her lips, striking a match and lighting it. She inhaled slowly, letting the smoke fill her before letting it out slow, her free hand moving closer to her drink.

“This seat taken?” Carol felt the corners of her mouth curl into an amused grin as her head shook side to side.

“Evenin’ Captain,” she replied. “That seat’s as free as America.”

“I’ll try not to think too much into that statement,” Steve Rogers remarked as he sat down beside her.

“How’d you find me?”

“Tony’s got you on Google alert.”

“Of course he does.” Steve ordered a beer, sipping on it in silence as Carol puffed on her cigarette. They stayed that way for a good ten minutes before Carol remembered her drink; the whiskey was watered down by the melting ice cubes and likely wouldn’t have the burn she was yearning for anymore.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Steve said casually, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“Only when I’m alone,” she returned. “I didn’t know you drank.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Only when I’m alone.”

“You’re not alone.”

“Neither are you.” He set down his glass without taking another drink. “That new Stalone movie’s playing around the corner; what do say we go make fun of it together?” Carol looked at her friend, smiled…

“Yeah, sounds good.”

And crushed out her cigarette.


End file.
